


One Day, We'll Get There: Art

by Twolittlesparrows



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/F, F/M, Fanart, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Male-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Male-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Nonbinary Crowley (Good Omens), Other, They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twolittlesparrows/pseuds/Twolittlesparrows
Summary: Here is where I'm going to put the collection of sketches and things I make while working on the rest of the series :)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Based on this moment from chapter 7 of This Will Be Ours: 

Azirapahel scrunched her nose up, taking the swatch off the page, 'Well okay then, thanks for that, now that's all I'm going to be able to think about.'

Crowley nuzzled her knee, 'I like...the redsss. And the brownsss. They're warm. But...'

'What?' She held their head in her hand, thumb running over the soft pad scales around their mouth. 'It's a bit...dark. Like the bookshop. It's nice, and warm because of you but it...um...' They sighed, 'I'd like some softer colours, to catch the light.'

Aziraphale nodded, 'Okay. What about I use these lovely reds for my study and the library, and we use-' she flicked to another page, this one showing softer, more muted greys and blues - 'Something like these for the more communal areas?'

Crowley nodded, catching her finger with their mouth. Their tongue flicked against it, tickling her. 'Maybe,' they said, releasing her finger, 'We could add an...acccent wall? Of bright coloursss. Or wallpaper? I sssaw, on the telly, sssomeone with a wall painted like monssstera.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're just an innocent snake and your spouse (who's currently your wife) falls asleep on you . . .

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, please consider giving me a follow on Instagram at neongoblinart or on tumblr at https://neon-goblin-art.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you have a request, let me know!


End file.
